Inertial gas-liquid separators are known for use, particularly in diesel engines, in separating gas from liquid particles in a gas-liquid stream by accelerating the stream through holes or nozzles to achieve separation. In some prior art assemblies, a collection surface is used for impingement, which causes separation of the liquid particle from the gas-liquid stream. As a general matter, the prior art assemblies have been effective in performing the separation. However, the prior art assemblies are sealed units that are not serviceable and can be subject to premature replacement due to particle build up caused by the configuration of the separation tube.
There is a need for a serviceable assembly and an efficient and economical replaceable filter element.